Magic Words
Sure thing! Toon ~correctlaff() - A magic word that attempts to correct a toons laff. This includes any external admin modifications to the toon (such as setMaxHp). ~nametag(styleName) - Set the style of the target's nametag to the specified ID. Examples are "simple" for simple or "boardwalk" for boardwalk, you get the idea ~emotes - Unlock all of the emote animations on the target toon. ~phrase(phraseStringOrId) Unlocks a new phrase and adds it to target's list of "My Phrases". If the phrase list is full, the top item will be knocked off and the requested one will be appended to the bottom. ~setCE(CEValue, CEHood, CEExpire) - Set Cheesy Effect of the target. ~setHp(hpVal) - Set target's current laff. ~setMaxHp(hpVal) - Set target's laff. ~maxToon(hasConfirmed) - Max out the toons stats, for end-level gameplay. Should only be (and is restricted to) casting on Administrators only. ~setMaxMoney(moneyVal) - Set target's money and maxMoney values. ~setName(nameStr) - Set target's name. ~setHat(hatId, hatTex=0) - Set hat of target toon. ~setGlasses(glassesId, glassesTex=0) - Set glasses of target toon. ~setBackpack(bpId, bpTex=0) - Set backpack of target toon. ~setShoes(shoesId, shoesTex=0) - Set shoes of target toon. ~togGM() - Toggle GM Icon for toon. ~ghost() - Set toon to invisible. ~setGM(gmId) - Set the target's GM level (used for icon). ~setCogIndex(indexVal) - Transform into a cog/suit. ~setCogSuit - Set Cog Suit and Level. ~dna(part, value) - Set a specific part of DNA for the target toon. Be careful, you don't want to break your toon. ~immortal() - Make target (if 500+) or self (if 499-) immortal. ~houseType(type) - Set target house type (must be spawned!). Default (if left blank) is 0 (normal house). ~setBattleSkip(bs) Skip battle. ~sleep - Never fall asleep. Toontasks ~setQP(questId, progress) - Get current questId in progress via ~setQP. Set questId progress via ~setQP questId value. ~questTier(tier) - Set toon's tier to specified value. Note that this does not give the toon the rewards they would normally require to be in this tier, so use this magic word with caution. This will also reset all of the target's quests, so they will lose any progress on any tasks that they are currently working on. Gags | SOS | Unites | Pinkslips ~setTrackAccess(toonup, trap, lure, sound, throw, squirt, drop) - Set target's gag track access. ~tracks(toonup, trap, lure, sound, throw, squirt, drop) - Set access for each of the 7 gag tracks. ~exp(track, amt) - Set your experience to the amount specified for a single track. ~merits(corp, amount) - Set the target's merits to the value specified. ~fanfare() - Give target toon a fanfare. ~catalog() - Delivers target's catalog. ~pouch(amt) - Set the target's max gag limit. ~givePies(pieType, numPies) - Give target Y number of X pies. ~unlimitedGags() - Restock avatar's gags at the start of each round. ~sos (toon) - Gives the player the SOS toon, such as ~sos flippy ~goodsos() - Restock all *good* VP SOS toons. ~unites() - Restock all CFO phrases. ~summons() - Restock all CJ summons. ~pinkslips() - Restock (to 99) CEO pink slips. Cogs ~invasionstatus - Returns the number of cogs available in an invasion in a pretty way. ~spawnCog - Spawn cog. ~spawnBuilding - Spawn a Cog Building. ~spawnFO - Spawn a Field Office ~invasion(cmd, name, num, specialSuit) - Spawn an invasion on the current AI if one doesn't exist. ~boss(cmd, val, val2) - A bunch of commands that can be run on the current boss in the invoker's zone. ~skipCEO - Skip a ceo round. ~skipVP - Skip a VP round. ~skipCJ - Skip a CJ round. ~skipCFO - Skip a CFO round. ~skipCannons - Skips CJ Cannon Round ~fillChairs - Fill Jury Selection Chairs w/ Toons ~killVP - Kills the VP ~killCFO - Kills the CFO ~killCJ - Kills the CJ ~killCEO - Kills the CEO. Fishing | Racing | Trolley Games ~gibfish(fishName) - Sets a flag on the avatar, that upon casting a fishing rod (that is valid), gives the avatar the requested fish. ~nogibfish - Deletes a request for a fish if it exists. ~stopBingo - Stops Fish Bingo. ~startBingo - Starts Fish Bingo ~requestBingoCard(cardName, seed) - Send request for bingo card. ~setFishingRod(rodVal) - Set target's fishing rod value. ~setMaxFishTank(tankVal) - Set target's max fish tank value. ~abortMinigame - Abort any minigame you are currently in. ~winMinigame - Win the current minigame you are in. ~requestMinigame(minigameName, minigameKeep, minigameDiff, minigamePG) - Request a certain trolley game. ~setTickets(tixVal) - Set the target's racing ticket's value. ~leaveRace - Leave the current race you are in. ~setTrophyScore(value) - Set the trophy score of target. ~travel(target) - Trolley tracks. ~gardenGame - Start garden game. (it isn't as good as Toontown House's, though ) System ~system - Broadcast a message to your entire district! ~garbage(arg) - Reports the total garbage use for this process. ~heap() - Counts the number of objects in Python's object memory. ~objects(minimum) - Write the objects down to log. ~containers(limit) - Write the container report to log. ~clickNametag(avId) - Simulate a click on an avatar's nametag, given their ID. ~showTarget() - Show the moderators current Magic Word target. ~accId() - Get the accountId from the target player. ~run() - Toggle "running", which makes you move much faster. ~collisionsOff() - Turn off collisions. This allows you to run through things, and walk in air. ~collisionsOn() - Re-enable collisions. ~enableAFGravity() - Turn on Estate April Fools gravity. ~setGravity(gravityValue, overrideWarning) - Set your gravity value! ~normalGravity() - Turn off Estate April Fools gravity. ~tp() - enter something like sbhq, ttc and you TP their instantly ~getPos() - Get current position of your toon. ~setPos(toonX, toonY, toonZ) - Set position of your toon. ~chatmode(mode=) - Set the chat mode of the current avatar. ~oobe() - Toggle "out of body experience" view. ~oobeCull() - Toggle "out of body experience" view, with culling debugging. ~wire() - Toggle wireframe view. ~textures() - Toggle textures on and off. ~fps() - Toggle frame rate meter on or off. ~showAvIds() - Show avId in Nametags. ~showNames() - Remove avIds in Nametags. ~showAccess() - Show access level. ~toga2d() - No explanation. ~placer() - No explanation. ~explorer() - No explanation. ~reloadTextures(textureName) - No explanation. ~rollCredits - Request that the credits sequence play back. This will disconnect you. ~togpop - Moderation command to toggle shard population. ~spShow - Show suit paths. ~spHide - Hide suit paths. ~election (state) #ONLY USABLE DURING THE ELECTIONS #Start the elections in a certain state. #States: PreShow, Begin, AlecSpeech, VoteBuildup, WinnerAnnounce, CogLanding, Invasion #Start whole event using ~election Event ~fireworks(showName) - Start fireworks. Here is a list of cog codes to use with the spawn cog and set cog index commands: Example: ~setCogSuit sellbot mh 12 - Sets Sellbot Suit to Level 12 Mr. Hollywood. Example: ~spawnCog rb - Spawns a Robber Baron. Here are the accessory codes for the accessory command: Examples: ~setHat 1 gives you the baseball hat ~setGlasses 1 gives you the round glasses. ~setGlasses 1 1 gives you the round glasses with the masqueradeTypeMask2 texture ~setBackpack 1 gives you the regular backpack ~setBackpack 1 1 gives you the regular backpack with the backpackOrange texture ~setShoes 1 gives you regular shoes ~setShoes 1 1 gives you regular shoes with the athleticRed texture Here are the different DNA codes Species dog Dog cat Cat horse Horse mouse Mouse rabbit Rabbit duck Duck monkey Monkey bear Bear pig Pig For example: ~dna species dog sets species to dog Head types 0 small head, small mouth 1 normal head, normal mouth 2 small head, large mouth 3 large head, large mouth For example: ~dna headSize 3 would give me a large head with a large mouth Torso types 0 fat 1 normal 2 tall For example ~dna torso 2 would make you tall Leg types 0 short 1 medium 2 long For example ~dna legs 0 would give you short legs. If you want the Elections scenery with Slappy's balloon, then make sure to keep Elections off. Then, in TTC, do the command: ~election Idle You can still go places without having the game tell you that the shops are closed for Elections, but as far as I know, the scenery doesn't go away unless you restart UberDog and AI. ~election Off Shirt/Sleeve/Pants Colors: ~dna toptexcolor *color*/~dna sleevetexcolor *color*/~dna bottexcolor *color* 0 red 1 red 2 purple 3 orange 4 yellow 5 green 6 green 7 blue 8 blue 9 blue 10 blue 11 purple 12 purple 13 brown 14 brown 15 peach 16 tan 17 orange 18 green 19 blue 20 blue 21 pink 22 yellow 23 yellow 24 blue 25 purple 26 pink 27 white 28 blue 29 red 30 purple Shirts*: ~dna toptex *id* 0 desat_shirt_1.jpg 1 desat_shirt_2.jpg 2 desat_shirt_3.jpg 3 desat_shirt_4.jpg 4 desat_shirt_5.jpg 5 desat_shirt_6.jpg 6 desat_shirt_7.jpg 7 desat_shirt_8.jpg 8 desat_shirt_9.jpg 9 desat_shirt_10.jpg 10 desat_shirt_11.jpg 11 desat_shirt_12.jpg 12 desat_shirt_13.jpg 13 desat_shirt_14.jpg 14 desat_shirt_15.jpg 15 desat_shirt_16.jpg 16 desat_shirt_17.jpg 17 desat_shirt_18.jpg 18 desat_shirt_19.jpg 19 desat_shirt_20.jpg 20 desat_shirt_21.jpg 21 desat_shirt_22.jpg 22 desat_shirt_23.jpg 23 female_shirt1b.jpg 24 female_shirt2.jpg 25 female_shirt3.jpg 26 male_shirt1.jpg 27 male_shirt2_palm.jpg 28 male_shirt3c.jpg 29 shirt_ghost.jpg 30 shirt_pumkin.jpg 31 holiday_shirt1.jpg 32 holiday_shirt2b.jpg 33 holidayShirt3b.jpg 34 holidayShirt4.jpg 35 female_shirt1b.jpg 36 female_shirt5New.jpg 37 shirtMale4B.jpg 38 shirt6New.jpg 39 shirtMaleNew7.jpg 40 femaleShirtNew6.jpg 41 Vday1Shirt5.jpg 42 Vday1Shirt6SHD.jpg 43 Vday1Shirt4.jpg 44 Vday_shirt2c.jpg 45 shirtTieDyeNew.jpg 46 male_shirt1.jpg 47 StPats_shirt1.jpg 48 StPats_shirt2.jpg 49 ContestfishingVestShirt2.jpg 50 ContestFishtankShirt1.jpg 51 ContestPawShirt1.jpg 52 CowboyShirt1.jpg 53 CowboyShirt2.jpg 54 CowboyShirt3.jpg 55 CowboyShirt4.jpg 56 CowboyShirt5.jpg 57 CowboyShirt6.jpg 58 4thJulyShirt1.jpg 59 4thJulyShirt2.jpg 60 shirt_Cat7_01.jpg 61 shirt_Cat7_02.jpg 62 contest_backpack3.jpg 63 contest_leder.jpg 64 contest_mellon2.jpg 65 contest_race2.jpg 66 PJBlueBanana2.jpg 67 PJRedHorn2.jpg 68 PJGlasses2.jpg 69 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_valentine1.jpg 70 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_valentine2.jpg 71 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_desat4.jpg 72 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_fishing1.jpg 73 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_fishing2.jpg 74 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_gardening1.jpg 75 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_gardening2.jpg 76 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_party1.jpg 77 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_party2.jpg 78 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_racing1.jpg 79 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_racing2.jpg 80 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_summer1.jpg 81 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_summer2.jpg 82 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_golf1.jpg 83 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_golf2.jpg 84 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_halloween1.jpg 85 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_halloween2.jpg 86 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_marathon1.jpg 87 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_saveBuilding1.jpg 88 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_saveBuilding2.jpg 89 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_toonTask1.jpg 90 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_toonTask2.jpg 91 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_trolley1.jpg 92 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_trolley2.jpg 93 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_winter1.jpg 94 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_halloween3.jpg 95 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_halloween4.jpg 96 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_valentine3.jpg 97 tt_t_chr_shirt_scientistC.jpg 98 tt_t_chr_shirt_scientistA.jpg 99 tt_t_chr_shirt_scientistB.jpg 100 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_mailbox.jpg 101 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_trashcan.jpg 102 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_loonyLabs.jpg 103 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_hydrant.jpg 104 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_whistle.jpg 105 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_cogbuster.jpg 106 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_mostCogsDefeated01.jpg 107 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_victoryParty01.jpg 108 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_victoryParty02.jpg 109 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_sellbotIcon.jpg 110 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_sellbotVPIcon.jpg 111 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_sellbotCrusher.jpg 112 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_jellyBeans.jpg 113 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_doodle.jpg 114 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_halloween5.jpg 115 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_halloweenTurtle.jpg 116 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_greentoon1.jpg 117 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_getConnectedMoverShaker.jpg 118 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_racingGrandPrix.jpg 119 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_bee.jpg 120 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_pirate.jpg 121 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_supertoon.jpg 122 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_vampire.jpg 123 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_dinosaur.jpg 124 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_fishing04.jpg 125 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_golf03.jpg 126 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_mostCogsDefeated02.jpg 127 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_racing03.jpg 128 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_saveBuilding3.jpg 129 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_trolley03.jpg 130 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_fishing05.jpg 131 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_golf04.jpg 132 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_halloween06.jpg 133 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_winter03.jpg 134 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_halloween07.jpg 135 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_winter02.jpg 136 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_fishing06.jpg 137 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_fishing07.jpg 138 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_golf05.jpg 139 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_racing04.jpg 140 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_racing05.jpg 141 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_mostCogsDefeated03.jpg 142 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_mostCogsDefeated04.jpg 143 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_trolley04.jpg 144 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_trolley05.jpg 145 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_saveBuilding4.jpg 146 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_saveBuilding05.jpg 147 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_anniversary.jpg 148 tt_t_chr_avt_shirt_slappy.jpg Sleeves*: ~dna sleevetex *id* 0 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_1.jpg 1 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_2.jpg 2 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_3.jpg 3 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_4.jpg 4 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_5.jpg 5 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_6.jpg 6 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_7.jpg 7 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_8.jpg 8 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_9.jpg 9 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_10.jpg 10 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_15.jpg 11 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_16.jpg 12 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_19.jpg 13 phase_3/maps/desat_sleeve_20.jpg 14 phase_4/maps/female_sleeve1b.jpg 15 phase_4/maps/female_sleeve2.jpg 16 phase_4/maps/female_sleeve3.jpg 17 phase_4/maps/male_sleeve1.jpg 18 phase_4/maps/male_sleeve2_palm.jpg 19 phase_4/maps/male_sleeve3c.jpg 20 phase_4/maps/shirt_Sleeve_ghost.jpg 21 phase_4/maps/shirt_Sleeve_pumkin.jpg 22 phase_4/maps/holidaySleeve1.jpg 23 phase_4/maps/holidaySleeve3.jpg 24 phase_4/maps/female_sleeve1b.jpg 25 phase_4/maps/female_sleeve5New.jpg 26 phase_4/maps/male_sleeve4New.jpg 27 phase_4/maps/sleeve6New.jpg 28 phase_4/maps/SleeveMaleNew7.jpg 29 phase_4/maps/female_sleeveNew6.jpg 30 phase_4/maps/Vday5Sleeve.jpg 31 phase_4/maps/Vda6Sleeve.jpg 32 phase_4/maps/Vday_shirt4sleeve.jpg 33 phase_4/maps/Vday2cSleeve.jpg 34 phase_4/maps/sleeveTieDye.jpg 35 phase_4/maps/male_sleeve1.jpg 36 phase_4/maps/StPats_sleeve.jpg 37 phase_4/maps/StPats_sleeve2.jpg 38 phase_4/maps/ContestfishingVestSleeve1.jpg 39 phase_4/maps/ContestFishtankSleeve1.jpg 40 phase_4/maps/ContestPawSleeve1.jpg 41 phase_4/maps/CowboySleeve1.jpg 42 phase_4/maps/CowboySleeve2.jpg 43 phase_4/maps/CowboySleeve3.jpg 44 phase_4/maps/CowboySleeve4.jpg 45 phase_4/maps/CowboySleeve5.jpg 46 phase_4/maps/CowboySleeve6.jpg 47 phase_4/maps/4thJulySleeve1.jpg 48 phase_4/maps/4thJulySleeve2.jpg 49 phase_4/maps/shirt_sleeveCat7_01.jpg 50 phase_4/maps/shirt_sleeveCat7_02.jpg 51 phase_4/maps/contest_backpack_sleeve.jpg 52 phase_4/maps/Contest_leder_sleeve.jpg 53 phase_4/maps/contest_mellon_sleeve2.jpg 54 phase_4/maps/contest_race_sleeve.jpg 55 phase_4/maps/PJSleeveBlue.jpg 56 phase_4/maps/PJSleeveRed.jpg 57 phase_4/maps/PJSleevePurple.jpg 58 valentine1.jpg 59 valentine2.jpg 60 desat4.jpg 61 fishing1.jpg 62 fishing2.jpg 63 gardening1.jpg 64 gardening2.jpg 65 party1.jpg 66 party2.jpg 67 racing1.jpg 68 racing2.jpg 69 summer1.jpg 70 summer2.jpg 71 golf1.jpg 72 golf2.jpg 73 halloween1.jpg 74 halloween2.jpg 75 marathon1.jpg 76 saveBuilding1.jpg 77 saveBuilding2.jpg 78 toonTask1.jpg 79 toonTask2.jpg 80 trolley1.jpg 81 trolley2.jpg 82 winter1.jpg 83 halloween3.jpg 84 halloween4.jpg 85 valentine3.jpg 86 phase_4/maps/tt_t_chr_shirtSleeve_scientist.jpg 87 mailbox.jpg 88 trashcan.jpg 89 loonyLabs.jpg 90 hydrant.jpg 91 whistle.jpg 92 cogbuster.jpg 93 mostCogsDefeated01.jpg 94 victoryParty01.jpg 95 victoryParty02.jpg 96 sellbotIcon.jpg 97 sellbotVPIcon.jpg 98 sellbotCrusher.jpg 99 jellyBeans.jpg 100 doodle.jpg 101 halloween5.jpg 102 halloweenTurtle.jpg 103 greentoon1.jpg 104 getConnectedMoverShaker.jpg 105 racingGrandPrix.jpg 106 bee.jpg 107 pirate.jpg 108 supertoon.jpg 109 vampire.jpg 110 dinosaur.jpg 111 fishing04.jpg 112 golf03.jpg 113 mostCogsDefeated02.jpg 114 racing03.jpg 115 saveBuilding3.jpg 116 trolley03.jpg 117 fishing05.jpg 118 golf04.jpg 119 halloween06.jpg 120 winter03.jpg 121 halloween07.jpg 122 winter02.jpg 123 fishing06.jpg 124 fishing07.jpg 125 golf05.jpg 126 racing04.jpg 127 racing05.jpg 128 mostCogsDefeated03.jpg 129 mostCogsDefeated04.jpg 130 trolley04.jpg 131 trolley05.jpg 132 saveBuilding4.jpg 133 saveBuilding05.jpg 134 anniversary.jpg 135 slappy.jpg Pants* (incomplete): ~dna bottex *id* Boys Pants 0 phase_3/maps/desat_shorts_1.jpg Girls Pants 0 phase_3/maps/desat_shorts_1.jpg Toon Colors (tell me if some of these are incorrect): ~dna color *color*/~dna headcolor *color*/~dna armcolor *color*/~dna legcolor *color*/~dna gloves *color* 1 peach 2 bright red 3 red 4 maroon 5 sienna 6 brown 7 tan 8 coral 9 orange 10 yellow 11 cream 12 citrine 13 lime 14 green 15 sea green 16 light blue 17 cyan 18 blue 19 royal blue 20 slate blue 21 periwinkle 22 purple 23 lavender 24 pink 25 plum/grey 26 black *Use Shirt colors instead of Toon colors. Italics Boy and Girl pants consist of both different and the same textures. The textures may distort due to some being skirts and some being shorts. In regards to the Pants textures, I couldn't find a complete list of them. That's why I need your help. Create both a Male Toon and a Female Toon, and use the command ~dna bottex *id* with the color being white and compare them to different textures in the resources folder. When you find some, make a list of their ID's and their texture source (phase_?/maps/*texturename*) and arrange them based on what gender you found them in. Remember, each one isn't the same, so don't use Girls pants expecting it to show up on a Boy.